Dagur Szalony
'''Dagur Szalony' (ang. Dagur the Deranged) — wódz plemienia Berserków, syn Oswalda Zgodnopysznego i brat Heathery. Jest jednym z głównych bohaterów serialu Jeźdźcy smoków, gdzie naprzemiennie odgrywał rolę zarówno sojusznika, jak i antagonisty smoczych jeźdźców. Obecnie jest z nimi sprzymierzony i żyje na Wyspie Berserków. Wygląd Dagur to dobrze zbudowany, młody wiking. Nie jest jednak tak rosły jak jego towarzysze, lecz wynika to prawdopodobnie z jego młodego wieku. W pierwszym i drugim sezonie serialu ma krótkie, rude włosy, z tyłu głowy nieco dłuższe i splecione w niedługi warkoczyk. Na twarzy, pod lewym okiem, namalowane są trzy granatowe paski, podobnie jak na prawym ramieniu, które miały być prawdopodobnie czymś na wzór zadrapania przez smocze pazury. Nosi hełm z dwoma dużymi rogami, zakrywający całą głowę prócz twarzy. Na nim ciągnie się pas z niedługimi, lecz ostrymi kolcami. Ubiera na siebie brązową bluzę z zielonym rękawem, tylko na lewej ręce. Prócz tego nosi także charakterystyczny złoty pas Berserków, na którym widnieje symbol Wandersmoka, a także naramienniki. W trzecim sezonie serialu wygląd Dagura diametralnie się zmienia. Nie nosi już hełmu, a jego krótko ścięte, rude włosy sterczą do góry. Ma także rudy zarost. Początkowo nie nosi zbroi, lecz poszarpany podkoszulek. Ma odsłonięte ramiona, na których widać liczne blizny i tatuaże. Jest to prawdopodobnie efekt przebywania w więzieniu. Potem już ma nową zbroję, brązowo-szarą, opatrzoną symbolem przypominającym Wandersmoka w locie widzianego od frontu. Charakter Swego czasu, Dagur był szczególnie chętny do zabijania smoków i widział je jako nic więcej, niż cele dla jego sadystycznego poczucia przyjemności. Był znakomitym wojownikiem i gotów był zrobić wszystko, by wygrać. Jeśli chodzi o strategię, wolał po prostu najpierw uderzyć wroga, stosując okrucieństwo, brutalną siłę i taktyczną walkę. Dagur, tak jak wskazuje jego przydomek, był, i wciąż jest, szalony. Charakteryzuje go szaleńczy śmiech, bardzo żywa gestykulacja i mnóstwo energii, a co za tym idzie, wielka sprawność fizyczna i chęć do walki. Potrafi manipulować ludźmi tak, aby mu zaufali, choć nie zawsze się okazuje, że rzeczywiście na zaufanie zasługiwał. Dagura cechuje wielkie poczucie dumy. W rezultacie, bywa lekkomyślny i łatwo wpada w pułapkę lub niekorzystną dla siebie sytuację. Zawsze sprawia wrażenie absolutnie pewnego siebie, wobec Czkawki przez długi czas zachowywał się niczym stary, dobry przyjaciel, pomimo dzielących ich poglądów i otwartej wrogości ich klanów. W trzecim sezonie Johann określił go jako "bardziej szalonego niż dotychczas". Był gotowy zrobić wszystko, byle tylko zemścić się na Czkawce. Potem jednak przeszedł wewnętrzną przemianę i bardzo chciał udowodnić Jeźdźcom, że się zmienił, jednak nie wszyscy mu uwierzyli. Jego lojalność niemal zawsze stała pod znakiem zapytania, gdy początkowo działał przeciwko Jeźdźcom, później wielokrotnie próbował zdobyć ich zaufanie, by potem znów zwrócić się przeciwko Czkawce i jego przyjaciołom. W końcu okazało się, iż nie pochwalał działań Łowców Smoków, mimo iż wcześniej dla nich pracował, i udowodnił lojalność wobec Czkawki w samobójczej misji zniszczenia floty Łowców. Po wielu wspólnie przeżytych bitwach i próbach, Dagur ostatecznie zdobył pełne zaufanie nie tylko Jeźdźców, ale również swojej siostry, Heathery. Razem z nią postanowili odnaleźć zaginionego ojca, a także odbudować plemię Berserków. Jako wódz, Dagur ma na względzie ogólny dobrobyt i szczęście, nie jest wodzem okrutnym i mściwym. Jest przekonany o wspaniałości własnych rządów i stworzonego przez siebie ustroju, lecz jednocześnie pozostaje ślepy na rzeczywiste odczucia innych ludzi. W głębi serca chce jednak jak najlepiej. W wyniku długiej i intensywnej przemiany wewnętrznej niewątpliwie stał się znacznie bardziej empatyczny. Zdolności * Zwinność: wojownik jest bardzo zwinny i szybko reaguje. Jest szybki, zręczny. Nie stanowi dla niego przeszkody wskoczyć na rzucającego się smoka. * Walka: Dagur świetnie walczy. Jest silny, choć na takiego nie wygląda. Walczy swoim własnym toporem o dwóch ostrzach lub mieczem. Gdy widzi okazję, aby zaatakować, bez wahania to robi. Oprócz siły wykorzystuje taktykę. * Strzelanie: Dagur potrafi celnie strzelać z kuszy, która w jego rękach jest bardzo niebezpieczna. * Strategia: choć wiele razy dał się wyprowadzić w pole, był w stanie rozpoznać pułapkę na podstawie zaledwie kilku informacji. Historia Przeszłość Dagur był synem wodza plemienia Berserków, Oswalda Zgodnopysznego. Po jego zniknięciu Dagur pozwolił wszystkim w klanie wierzyć, że to on dokonał zabójstwa swojego ojca, by ludzie uznali go za odważnego i tym samym wybrali go na wodza. Tak też się stało. Przez bardzo długi czas o czynie Dagura przekonana była także Heathera i dlatego do samego końca nie mogła mu wybaczyć tego strasznego czynu. ''Jeźdźcy smoków Dagur debiutuje w odcinku ''Bliźniacze szaleństwa. Zapowiedziana wcześniej wizyta Berserków na Berk przewidywała obecność ich wodza, Oswalda Zgodnopysznego, i towarzyszącego mu syna Dagura, a celem wizyty miało być podtrzymanie traktatu pokojowego z Wandalami. Mimo to, Stoick kazał Czkawce i reszcie jeźdźców zapobiegawczo schować wszystkie smoki, by ich obecnośc na wyspie nie została odebrana jako przejaw agresji wobec sojuszników. Po przybyciu delegacji na wyspę okazuje się jednak, że to Dagur jest teraz wodzem i nie podziela pokojowego nastawienia swojego ojca, szukając pretekstu, by wszcząć wojnę, co jawnie oznajmia po przywitaniu się z wodzem Berk. W tym większej panice Czkawka ukrywa smoki, a zwłaszcza Jota i Wyma, którzy wymknęli się spod kontroli. Później, gdy Jot i Wym złapani przez Dagura zostali wprowadzeni na arenę, aby Dagur i Stoick mogli ich zabić, Dagur został zatrzymany przez inscenizacyjny "atak" innych smoków, kierowanych przez swoich jeźdźców. Dagur został zmuszony do ucieczki, aczkolwiek powiedział Pyskaczowi, aby uznał traktat za podpisany. ''Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Noc i wrzask, Czkawka i jego przyjaciele przybyli na wyspę dzikich smoków, aby ćwiczyć i poprawić swoje umiejętności poskramiania dzikich bestii. Dagur także tam był, odnalazł go Czkawka, który zauważył ognisko palące się w oddali i myślał, że rozpalił je ktoś z jeźdźców. Dagur był na wyspie w celu zabijania smoków, a w szczególności zależało mu na schwytaniu i zabiciu Nocnej Furii. Czkawka, zmuszony przez Dagura, towarzyszył mu i obiecał znaleźć Nocną Furię. Choć Czkawka starał się ukryć smoki, został zmuszony do ujawnienia tajemnicy w celu ratowania Szczerbatka. Kiedy wraz z Dagurem odnaleźli smoka, Czkawka wskoczył na jego grzbiet i wyjawił prawdę. Oczywiście rozwścieczyło to Dagura, który uważał to za pogwałcenie traktatu pokojowego. Jednak mimo przewagi liczebnej i wściekłości, Dagur zostaje pokonany. Jeźdźcy uciekli z wyspy, zaś Dagur obiecał sobie i swojemu klanowi odnaleźć i dorwać Czkawkę oraz jego smoka. W odcinkach Wandersmok (część 1) oraz Wandersmok (część 2), Dagur i jego plemię walczy z Czkawką i z jego przyjaciółmi o Wandersmoka znalezionego w lodzie. Następnie plemię Dagura łączy siły z Albrechtem oraz jego wyrzutkami w celu ataku na Berk. Dagur jednak zdradza Albrechta i, pozornie zabijając go, zmusza pozostałych Łupieżców do lojalności wobec Berserków. Dagur traci Wandersmoka. Niestety, utrata zwierzęcia determinuje go do podjęcia jeszcze większych starań zniszczenia Czkawki oraz zdobycia Szczerbatka. W odcinku Pięć drogowskazów, Dagur ponownie organizuje zasadzkę na Czkawkę i jego smoka. Zasadzką tą jest wystrzelona sieć, która więzi Szczerbatka i jego jeźdźca. Jednak Sączysmark z pomocą Gustawa uwalniają go. Dagur wyżywa się więc na swoich wojownikach. W odcinku '' Kto mgłą wojuje..., Dagur wraz ze swoją armią postanawia przypuścić atak na wyspę Berk, pozbawioną wszelkiej broni po ataku Zaduśnych Zdechów, które zabrały cały metal z wyspy. Jednak jeźdźcy smoków wykorzystują Zaduśne Zdechy przeciwko armii Dagura - nad jego flotę zwabili stado smoków, które porwały cały metal ze statków i spowodowały ich zatonięcie. Wściekły Dagur, straciwszy swój statek, wylądował na morzu, dryfując razem z Bestialem. W końcu utracił również i swój hełm. thumb|left|Dagur starający się dosiąść Szczerbatka W dwóch ostatnich odcinkach, ''Wyrzutki (część 1) i Wyrzutki (część 2), Dagur znów atakuje, tym razem z pomocą smoczego korzenia. W środku nocy zakrada się do areny na Berk i kładzie pomiędzy śpiącymi smokami roślinę, po czym otwiera klatki smoków. Zwierzęta natychmiast budzą się i zaczynają walczyć. Wykorzystując zamieszanie, wojska Dagura otaczają Czkawkę i Szczerbatka, żądając wydania Nocnej Furii. W tym momencie do akcji wkracza wojsko Wandali, którym pomaga Albrecht Perfidny. Dagurowi udaje się jednak porwać Stoicka Ważkiego dla okupu w postaci Nocnej Furii. Dagur udaje się na wyspę Łupieżców, gdzie więzi Stoicka i wysyła wiadomość do Berk. Gdy Czkawka przybywa z Albrechtem na wyspę, zostaje wraz ze Szczerbatkiem pojmany, jednak dzięki pomocy Albrechta wydostają się. W tym momencie atakują Szeptozgony, powodując zawalenie się areny. Wódz Łupieżców znów pomaga wydostać się Stoickowi, Czkawce oraz Szczerbatkowi. Po raz ostatni widzimy Dagura złapanego przez Albrechta. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata thumb|Dagur trzyma w ręce [[Smocze Oko]] Dagur przez trzy lata przebywał w więzieniu. Podnosił ciężary, zrobił sobie tatuaż, przygotowywał się do ponownego spotkania z Czkawką. Stał się jeszcze bardziej szalony i nieobliczalny. Będzie starał się zdobyć Smocze Oko dla siebie, co stanie się powodem kolejnej rywalizacji między nim a Czkawką. Pojawia się na początku pierwszego odcinka ''Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 1) Berserk ucieka z więzienia Łupieżców. Zdobywa statek, płynąc którym potem atakuje statek Johanna Kupczego. Handlarz ma na pokładzie mapę prowadzącą do Cmentarzyska Statków, gdzie trzyma jest jego tajna skrytka z częścią majątku, który pragnie przywłaszczyć sobie Dagur. Johann informuje o tym Wandali, wskutek czego Jeźdźcy wyprzedzają Dagura, jednak on zaskakuje ich podczas przeszukiwania statków i więzi wszystkich z wyjątkiem Czkawki w klatce z ognioodpornego metalu na pokładzie Kosiarza. Gdy Czkawka zjawia się na miejscu ze zdobytym Smoczym Okiem, Dagur proponuje umowę - oszczędzenie przyjaciół Czkawki w zamian za artefakt. Czkawka zgadza się i Berserkowie odpływają. Czkawka przekonany przez przyjaciół rusza w pościg, a wódz Berserków rozkazuje strzelić z katapulty. Szczerbatek unika pocisku, jednak trafia on w pokład Żniwiarza, który zaczyna tonąć. Czkawka wraca uratować przyjaciół, co mu się udaje, następnie rusza w pościg za Dagurem i odzyskuje Smocze Oko. W odcinku Komu Gustaw, komu, Dagur łapie Gustawa, który udaje że chce się do niego przyłączyć. Dagur wysyła Czkawce ultimatum - Smocze Oko w zamian za życie Gustawa. Czkawka się zgadza i przywozi Smocze Oko, jednak Gustaw nie zgadza się opuścić Dagura, tylko zwabia go do odkrytej prze siebie, a wskazanej w Smoczym Oku wyspy, na której były jaskinie grożące zawaleniem. Dagur o mało nie ginie. W odcinkach Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 1) i część 2 wychodzi na jaw, że Dagur w przeszłości zabił rodzinę Heathery, przez co staje się teraz celem jej zemsty. Pod koniec pierwszego odcinka dziewczyna atakuje statek Dagura na swoim smoku, jednak zostaje spętana łańcuchami i musi ratować ją Czkawka. W drugim odcinku Heathera znów atakuje, tym razem z pozostałymi jeźdźcami. Razem z Astrid dostają się na pokład okrętu Dagura i obezwładniają go. Heathera chce zabić wodza Berserków, jednak powstrzymuje ją od tego Czkawka, przynosząc wieść, że Dagur i Heathera są biologicznym rodzeństwem. Od odcinka Drużyna Astrid zawiera sojusz z Rykerem i Łowcami Smoków, który zrywa we Wróg mojego wroga. Ostatni raz jest widziany, kiedy podpala ich flotę. W odcinku Wróg mojego wroga drogi Dagura i Czkawki ponownie się krzyżują. Gdy Szczerbatek traci możliwość latania i wraz z jeźdźcem utykają na wyspie opanowanej przez Łowców Smoków, niespodziewanie odnajduje ich Dagur. Pomaga Czkawce uniknąć starcia z Łowcami, a gdy do niego dochodzi, ratuje chłopakowi życie. Czkawka zapamiętuje ten czyn i wierzy, że Dagur nareszcie pragnie się zmienić. thumb|left|Dagur i [[Król Demolki]] W odcinku Grunt to rodzinka Dagur przybywa na Koniec Świata w poszukiwaniu Heathery. Czkawka nie chce, aby doszło do spotkania rodzeństwa, dlatego ukrywa przed Dagurem fakt, iż dziewczyna dołączyła do Jeźdźców. Zamiast tego przystaje na prośbę Dagura, by pomóc mu wytresować smoka i nauczyć się latać tak, by mężczyzna mógł podróżować po Archipelagu w poszukiwaniu siostry. Nauka przebiega szybko i bezproblemowo, dołączają się do niej nawet pozostali Jeźdźcy, początkowo niechętni zaufaniu Dagurowi. Stawiają jednak sytuację jasno - jeśli Dagur znów zwróci się przeciw nim, nie zawahają się go zabić. W tej sposób Dagur tresuje Gronkiela, którego nazywa Król Demolki. Po kilku dniach dochodzi do spotkania między Dagurem i Heatherą. Nie są w stanie dojść do zgody i Dagur z płaczem oznajmia, iż jeszcze tej nocy opuści wyspę. Zanim jednak ucieka, w bazie Jeźdźców dostrzega plan ataku na statki Łowców. Gdy dogania go Czkawka, Dagur przekazuje Czkawce swoje uwagi i zniechęca do ataku. Jeźdźcy sądzą, iż w ten sposób chce powstrzymać atak i tym samym pomóc Viggo, Dagur jednak utrzymuje, że chce ochronić Heatherę przed niebezpieczeństwem. Jeźdźcy na wszelki wypadek umieszczają Dagura z jego smokiem w więzieniu, ten jednak ucieka. Widząc to, Jeźdźcy, przekonani o zdradzie Dagura, natychmiast lecą, aby przystąpić do ataku. Na miejscu okazuje się, iż Dagur wcale nie chce ostrzec Łowców przed atakiem, lecz sam atakuje. Jeźdźcy nie dołączają do walki, lecz przyglądają się niszczycielskiej akcji Dagura z daleka. W kłębach dymu wszystkie statki zostają zniszczone, jednak Dagur nie wylatuje z pola walki. Wówczas Jeźdźcy myślą, że Dagur poległ. Tej nocy Heathera widzi na swoim łóżku list zostawiony jej przez brata, którego treść brzmi tak: : Siostro, jeśli to czytasz, znaczy, że nie jest dobrze. Wybacz, nie mogłem pozwolić, by Czkawka cię narażał. Powiedz mu, proszę, że jeśli chce skrzywdzić Viggo, powinien zasadzić się na aukcję. Zmieniają lokalizację, ale jak się postara, dowie się co i jak. Jeszcze jedno. Nie zabiłem naszego ojca. Kiedy zniknął, ludzie zaczęli gadać. Nie zaprzeczałem, bo chciałem wyjść na twardziela. Żałuję naprawdę wielu rzeczy, ale nie mógłbym zabić własnego ojca. Bywaj zdrowa. Twój brat, Dagur. '' W odcinku ''Ratując mistrza, okazuje się, że Dagur przeżył. Czkawka i Heathera widzą go wśród Łowców Smoków i są przekonani, że znów się z nimi sprzymierzył. Gdy dochodzi między nimi do spotkania, Dagur udaje, jakoby ich nie znał, dlatego Jeźdźcy postanawiają zabrać go na koniec Świata. Pod taką presją Dagur przyznaje, że udawał zanik pamięci, by ponownie zdobyć zaufanie Smoczych Łowców. Jego celem jest ocalenie Króla Demolki, porwanej przez Łowców. Wspólnymi siłami Jeźdźcy i Dagur atakują jeden ze statków Łowców, na których przetrzymywane są Gronkiele, i ratują smoki, w tym wierzchowca Dagura. W odcinku Gorączka złota, Dagur przybywa na Koniec Świata by przekazać Jeźdźcom informację na temat miejsca ukrycia złota należącego do Viggo. W zamian za informację prosi o przejęcie części łupu, by móc powrócić na Wyspę Berserków i odbudować ich plemię, a także odnaleźć zaginionego przed laty ojca, Oswalda Zgodnopysznego. Początkowo Heathera nie jest chętna, by zaufać Dagurowi, ale poczas misji zaczyna rozumieć mentalność brata i zbliża się do niego. Po zakończonej sukcesem misji przejęcia złota, Heathera zgadza się, by powrócić z Dagurem do ich dawnego domu. thumb|Dagur i [[Tajniak]] Dagur i Heathera pojawiają się ponownie w odcinkach Ogniowa Burza (część 1) oraz Ogniowa Burza (część 2), gdzie okazuje się, że z powodzeniem ponownie zasiedlili Wyspę Berserków. Zostaje ona jednak zaatakowana przez Rykera oraz jego Ogniową Burzę i razem ze swoim plemieniem są zmuszeni do ewakuacji. Dagur pomaga Jeźdźcom w obronie Końca Świata przed atakiem Łowców, lecz gdy Król Demolki zostaje ranny, odmawia dalszego udziału w walce i jest gotów zginąć. W jego obronie staje Tajniak, stając się jednocześnie nowym wierzchowcem Dagura. Smok pomaga Królowi Demolki, zabierając go z pola walki, by mógł w spokoju zaleczyć swoje rany. thumb|left|Dagur na swoim tronie W odcinku Something Rotten on Berserker Island, Dagur, dosiadający Tajniaka, z radością wita na Wyspie Berserków całą drużynę Jeźdźców. Oprowadza ich po wiosce, chwaląc się rzekomo ogólnie panującym szczęściem i dobrobytem, jednak okazuje się, że taki światopogląd wyznaje wyłącznie on sam, Heathera oraz Gustaw Larsen, tymczasowy uczeń Dagura. Czkawkę dziwi obecność Bestiala wśród Berserków; okazuje się niebawem, że mężczyzna stoi na czele grupy buntowników, którzy podczas zebrania plemiennego podejmują atak na Dagura i wtrącają go do więzienia. Uciec pomagają mu Gustaw oraz Sączysmark. Ten dziwi się, że Dagur zgodził się szkolić niezdarnego Gustawa. Wódz Berserków wyjaśnia, że zrobił to tylko po to, by przypodobać się Stoickowi. Po zakończonej sukcesem walce z buntownikami Dagur wyróżnia Sączysmarka jako tego, który pomógł mu odzyskać tron. W odcinku W poszukiwaniu Oswalda... i kury, Dagur wybiera się z Jeźdźcami na Vanaheim w poszukiwaniu swojego ojca, Oswalda. Misja kończy się sukcesem, bo choć mężczyzna okazuje się martwy, na opuszczonej przez ludzi wyspie znajduje się trumna z jego ciałem. Dzięki temu Dagur jest w stanie oficjalnie pożegnać swojego ojca. Wiadomość tę przekazuje Heatherze nieco później, w odcinku Grzechy przeszłości. W odcinku A kto tu dowodzi?, Dagur przybywa na Caldera Cay by uczestniczyć w obradach mających pomóc rozwiązać problem z łowcami smoków. Od początku nie potrafi dogadać się z Malą, cały czas się kłócą i sobie dogryzają. Każde z nich uważa, że ma rację, a drugie się myli. Dzięki sprytnemu planowi bliźniaków, powoli zaczynają ze sobą współpracować i ufać sobie. Mala przeprowadza Dagura przez morze lawy, Dagur łapie Malę gdy ta spada z liny, po której miała iść. Zaledwie kilka odcinków później, w Mi Amore, okazuje się, że plan był aż za dobry, bowiem Dagur zaliczył test na króla Obrońców Skrzydła i niebawem bierze ślub z Malą. Para zachowuje się dość niestosownie, otwarcie okazuje sobie uczucia, co powoduje dyskomfort u jeźdźców (z wyjątkiem Śledzika, który uważa to za słodkie). Podczas dostarczania złomu Zbrojoskrzydłemu Berserk prosi Czkawkę o zostanie jego świadkiem, na co zbity z tropu chłopak się zgadza. Mala w tym czasie omawia z bliźniakami szczegóły wesela i przedstawia tradycyjny Taniec Ostrzy, który Thorstonowie uznają za próbę zabójstwa Dagura. Po powrocie na Koniec Świata Berserk wita się z narzeczoną dość wylewnie, ona zaś wyjaśnia bliźniakom, że nie zamierza go zabić. Wódz Berserków pojawia się po raz ostatni w odcinku Król smoków (część 2), kiedy wraz ze swoją siostrą i narzeczoną kieruje obroną wyspy w bitwie przeciwko łowcom. Na końcu odcinka on i Mala się pobierają. W grach ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Od aktualizacji w maju 2019 roku w grze jest dostępna Wyspa Berserków, na której swój dom ma m.in. właśnie Dagur. Ląd odblokowuje się po zdobyciu 12 poziomu Twierdzy. School of Dragons Ciekawostki * Przez swoich ludzi został przedstawiony jako ''Dagur Szalony, Zgniatacz Czaszek, Pogromca Bestii, Wspaniały i Groźny. * Dagur niejednokrotnie znęcał się nad Czkawką i dokuczał mu, kiedy byli dziećmi. * W odcinku Noc i wrzask okazuje się, że wyeliminował swojego ojca, by objąć stanowisko wodza. ** W odcinku Grunt to rodzinka wyznaje Heatherze w liście, że ojciec zniknął, a on tylko przypisał sobie jego zabójstwo, chcąc wydać się godnym bycia wodzem. Nie mógłby jednak spokojnie odejść ze świadomością, że siostra posądza go o ojcobójstwo. * Również w odcinku Noc i wrzask mówi, że jego siostra miała kiedyś tarczę podobną do tarczy Czkawki. * Usiłował zabić Albrechta Perfidnego, ale bez skutku. * Chciał zmienić symbol Berserków z Wandersmoka na Nocną Furię, gdy już uwięził Szczerbatka. * Możliwe, że Sączysmark lubił go, ponieważ, jak on, znęcał się nad Czkawką i Śledzikiem. * Nienawidzi mlaskania, ponieważ jego ojciec robił to przez całe swoje życie. * W wyniku porażenia prądem przez Wandersmoka, Dagur przez pewien czas bełkotał. * Na ręce Dagura znajduje się jego czarna lista. Znajdują się tam: Czkawka, Nocna Furia, Astrid, Śledzik, siostra. ** W odcinku Ratując mistrza widać na ramieniu Dagura, że na jego czarnej liście jeźdźcy są przekreśleni, co dowodzi, że nie walczy już z nimi. * Nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy Szpadka jest dziewczyną. * Nienawidzi zdrobnień swojego imienia. * W odcinku Na widoku okazuje się, że w dzieciństwie był dręczony, co mogło być przyczyną późniejszego wyżywania się na Czkawce i Śledziku. ** W tym samym odcinku Dagur przyznaje, że ukradł Śledzikowi miecz z gronklowego żelaza. Zobacz też de:Dagur der Durchgeknallte en:Dagur the Deranged es:Dagur el Desquiciado it:Dagur lo Squilibrato ru:Дагур Остервенелый Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Berserkowie Kategoria:Wodzowie Kategoria:Dawni antagoniści Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons